


Hold That Thought

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another Unconventional pairing this time it is Meredith and Owen Hunt and it is a smut shot. If you don't like the pairing please don't read it and tell me how bad it is just save yourself and me a lot of heartache and just don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold That Thought

Meredith had been drinking at Joe’s for a long time now. She still couldn’t get over the fact that Derek left her yet again for Addison. What the hell was wrong with her that Derek would leave her just like everyone in her life has done to her. Just then she felt someone sit down next to her and when she looked to see who it was she nods her head. 

“Dr. Hunt, how are you tonight?” Mer asked him though she should be very drunk by now she wasn’t as nearly drunk as she wants to be.

“I’m fine Grey. How are you doing?” He asked her with concern eyes.

Mer looks at him and she can see in him what she herself was feeling cause Cristina her person did to him what Derek did to her by leaving him for Burke. Since that day Mer and Cristina’s friendship had never been the same.

“Not nearly as drunk as I want to be.” She tells him with a smirk.

Owen smirks too. “Well I know I don’t have as much tequila as Joe here does but what do you say you came hang out with me at my place and we can drink as much and as long as you want too.” Owen tells her.

Mer looks at him for a minute and then nods her head. “Alright but only because I don’t want any dreamy doctors to try and pick me up.” Mer tells him with a crinkle in her nose at that idea.

Owen laughs and then leads her out of Joe’s and into the warm summer air. Mer knew she should probably not drink anymore cause she was starting to think things that she shouldn’t be thinking. Owen looks over at her and then quickly looks back ahead of him.

They get to his place which is only down the road from the hospital and he leads her into the apartment. As soon as they got instead Owen couldn’t take it anymore and he pushed Mer against the door as soon as he shut it and kissed her hard on the mouth. Mer knew she should pull back from this and go but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Cause his mouth and hands felt so good on her body.

Soon they had to break away from the kiss for lack of air. When Mer broke the kiss to get some much needed air Owen moved his mouth down her body to her neck where he nipped and suck on her spot that he has found makes her meow in pleasure.

“Oh god! Owen that feels so good. Don’t stop!” Mer says hotly into his ear.

“Oh don’t worry. I don’t plan on stopping till I have had you on every empty and not so empty place in this apartment.” Owen tells her in a gruff voice.

When Mer heard that it just sent liquid heat down her lower body. Owen knew exactly what he said turned her on so much more so he pulled her body away from the door and tore her shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere. He then pulled his shirt up over his head and then yanked her skirt up her waist and tore her panties off of her body and then pushed her down onto the floor by the door.

Mer didn’t know what was happening but she did know that she was getting very turned on by him. She could feel him on her body and feel his dick that was very hard against her thigh. Mer moans and wiggles her very wet clit against his dick.

Owen by now was very hard and was moaning as he moved his mouth which he had placed on her throat down her body till he took her left breast into his hot and wet mouth and started to suck on it and roll her nipple around his wet month with his tongue. It was soon a heard pebble and was making Mer wetter and wetter by the minute. Once he was happy with how hard he had made her left nipple he moved on to the right one and rolled it around his mouth till it was a hard pebble.

Mer throw her head back in pleasure and thought she might just die right there. That was till she felt him move his hands down her body till he got to the top of clit he then moved his finger into her clit and started to pump in and out of her. Mer was so turned on right now that she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Owen…I need you…right now.” Mer moaned as she wiggled on his finger.

Owen smirked when he heard that. “What do you need Mer?” He asked her as he continued to pump into and out of her tight little body.

“I want you to fuck me and I want you do fuck me so hard that I don’t even remember my own name.” Mer told him as she got his pants unbuttoned and then pushed his jeans and boxers off of him and then she wrapped her lean legs around his waist and pulled him into her that he was feeling just how wet and hot she was.

“Oh god!” Owen groaned and then he got harder just by that move. “That is what you want then that is what you will get.” he told her as he pulled back long enough to line up with her clit with his dick and then in one long thrust he pushed into her body all the way up to his balls.

Mer moaned at the feeling and she throw her head back in pleasure. Owen then started at a slow pace. Pulling out all the way till his mushroom head and then thrust back in and soon he was hammering her body.

“Oh god Owen…Keep going I’m almost there. I’m so close.” Mer told him as she thrusted her hips up with him each time he pushed back in.

Owen couldn’t talk cause he was concentrating on giving her what she wants and final he could feel her walls clamp down on his dick hard and wouldn’t let him pull out any more which was fine by him cause he too was emptying into her tight body the same time she was emptying on his dick.

After they had both calmed down Owen pulled out of her and Mer rolled over onto his chest and laid there trying to catch her breath. “Oh my god that was so hot.” Mer told him with a sexy smirk.

Owen just laughed at that. “Yes it was. But don’t think just cause we are done that we are done for the night.”

Mer looked up at him and smirked. “Oh don’t worry I don’t think that. In fact I think I want to go again and this time I want to be on top.” She said as she climbed on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you did read it was it any good


End file.
